Daddy, You Can Let Go Now
by Trail Mix
Summary: There is a time in every father's life where he has to let go of his daughter.      Inspired by the song: You Can Let Me Go Now Daddy by. Cassandra Shawanda     Dedicated: To my step-dad, my only true daddy and the other proud father


The wind is blowing through your hair and a squeal of joy comes out of your mouth.

Your dad pushes the bike with his giant hands on the backseat. You pedal and look back at your dad and holler.

"You can let go now daddy!"

He looks up at you with surprise and smirks.

"You sure? It could be a little bit scary."

"I think I'm ready!" You laugh.

He hesitantly let's go and watches you as you speed off onward down the sidewalk. He swells up with pride especially when you turn the bike and ride back to him.

'My little girl…"

The summer camp bus parks in front of the school. Your mom and dad have brought you here to enjoy your first summer camp and your first time away from your parents. Your mom is happy to see your excitement about spending a couple of weeks with so many other children your age, but your dad is the opposite. His hand encases your small one protectively as he nervously looks at the bus.

You would be gone for a few weeks, but the fact that he would not be able to watch over you made him worry. What if you-

"You can let go now daddy."

He blinks and looks down at your missing tooth smile and your twinkling eyes.

"You sure? It can be scary; if you want we can go to the arcade instead." He says trying to persuade you.

"It'll be okay, I think I'm ready!" You chirp at him. He slowly let's go of your hand and receives a hug from you. You hug your mom who showers you with kisses. You run towards the bus and before boarding you look back and smile.

"I love you mommy! I love you daddy!"

He smiles and waves. His wife places her hand in his and squeezes.

He looks at her with a thankful smile and then back at you.

'My little girl…'

It is a beautiful day. You walk with your dad while swinging your linked hands. He looks at you with a smile.

Today is the day you start Namimori Middle School. The building is definably bigger than Namimori Elementary that's for sure.

Your eyes get wide with anticipation. The hand around yours tightens a bit. You look up at your dad who has a nervous glint in his eyes. You pull down his arm to get his attention.

He looks down to see your full smile and scrunched up eyes.

"You can let go now daddy."

"Are you sure? I can walk you in your homeroom and talk to some of the teachers if it is too scary." He says, silently hoping you agree.

"I think I'm ready to do this on my own." You tell him. It takes him a few seconds to let go. You hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek. With a final grin you run towards the entrance of the school.

He sadly smiles at your fading form.

'My little girl…'

Your dad was glumly drinking his tea. His daughter, a freshman in high school, has been hanging out with him less and less. His wife continues to tell him that this is normal and besides he should be proud that you were a part of clubs and being so active at school.

Girls will eventually grow out of their little girl phase and become women, but he didn't care about that. No matter what you would always be his-

Arms wrap around him and he almost spills his tea in surprise.

"Daddy!" You happily say.

His mood changes dramatically as his baby hugs him. You let go and sit next to him.

"Daddy, there's this new war movie that came out. Do you want to see it with me?"

His heart fills with warmth.

"Get me some movie times and you got yourself a deal." He says with a wide smile. You cheer and rush up to your room to check the online movie schedules.

He keeps looking at the stairs with a smile.

"You can let go now, Honey."

His head snaps to the arrival of his wife. He blinks in confusion until she points at the table.

In his excitement he shook the tea cup and spilled the contents on the table. He yelps and starts drying it. His wife giggles at his obliviousness and kisses him on the cheek.

The sound of a pair of feet running down the stairs meets his ears and he turns to see you in some casual clothes and a big smile on your face.

"I'm ready daddy!"

This is when he notices how much you have grown. You're looking like your mother every day, but a part of him lives in your smile. He walks over to you and places his hand on your head.

You cock your head and blink up at him.

"Did you get the times?"

"Oh! The next show starts in thirty minutes daddy."

"Let's go then." He says and gets his jacket and wallet.

"Okay!" You reply.

'My little girl…"

An unnerving feeling came upon him today. Your dad looks at his wife with suspicion. The woman in question has a cat-ate-the-canary smile. He also hasn't seen you today and it was already 6:00 PM. You usually got back at around 5:00 PM.

At that moment the sound of a key turning and the door opening catches his attention. You enter the living room with a nervous look on your face. Your eyes catch you mother's. She nods to you.

Your dad watches this exchange with curiosity.

You walk up to your father and toy with the bracelet on your wrist.

"Um, daddy…there is someone I want you to meet." You tell him trying to muster up the courage.

Your father nods. In the pit of his stomach he already could tell who this person is. You walk back towards the door and his wife holds his forearm.

You walk back in with a boy around your age. He is taller than you, strong and with a kind smile on his face.

The boy walks up to your dad and bows a bit.

"Hello sir. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi." He introduces himself. Your mom winks in approval, making you blush.

In your father's usual American mannerism he sticks out his hand to shake the younger male's hand. Yamamoto blinks, but grabs your dad's hand. Your dad shakes his hand and nods.

"Nice to meet you." He says.

You breathe in and blurt out.

"He's my boyfriend." You should have waited until your father let go of Yamamoto's hand. Your dad freezes, but doesn't let go of Yamamoto.

Negative thoughts start to surface.

'This is the boy that will take you away. He was the one that is going to break your heart. Lead you astray. Ruin your-'

"You can let go now Daddy."

"Huh?" He looks at you, but your eyes are not on him, but on the boy. His face has a smile on it with a beat of sweat trailing down his cheek, the only sign of discomfort.

"Honey, you should really let go I think you're breaking his hand." Your mom says.

He quickly let's go and with sadness watches how you worry about the boy in front of you and inspect his hand. The boy's hand makes yours look small. Your dad looks down at his own palms he remember how your hands were smaller than his palm.

"Daddy?"

He looks up at you. His eyes catch where your hand is, intertwined with the boy's hand.

"May I date Yamamoto?"

'No honorific? This could be serious.' Your dad thought. He felt a nudge from his wife.

He eyed the both of you some more and against his own wishes he said, "You may."

Your eyes lit up and you hug your dad and kiss him multiple times. He smiles at your happiness and lets you go to hug the boy.

"She's ready." His wife whispered placing a supporting hand on his shoulder.

He places a hand on her hand and nods.

You and the boy smile at each other.

"I know."

'Sadly, I know.'

'My little girl…'

Your last year of high school has flown by. Tonight is the school's big Prom. Your mom and you were fusing and scurrying all over the house in a hurry to prepare for the event.

For the majority of the day your dad seats on the couch eyeing a rectangular box, in his hands. The doorbell rings. He eyes the clock and wonders if time really does move fast just to spite him. He stands up and opens the door to reveal the thief. The boy had grown in body and, from the look in his eye, in mind.

The boy gives the man his best smile.

"Hi I'm here t-"

"I know. Just get inside." Your dad interrupts him. Without a word, Yamamoto walks into the house and sits on the couch. Your dad notices a limo outside and scowls.

'He is really pulling out all of the tricks.'

"My friends are in there too." Yamamoto smiles.

Your dad closes the door and glares at Yamamoto.

"If you think I'm going to let the whole baseball team gang-bang my daughter you have another thing coming, boy." You father threatens.

Yamamoto's eyes widen and he shakes his head rapidly.

"N-no! That wasn't what I meant! My friends are not all only boys we also have girls with us." He says trying to calm your father.

"You better not even think about having any type of hanky panky with my daughter. Understood?" He sizes up Yamamoto.

Yamamoto stares at you dad seriously and nods his head.

"Don't worry, I'll never cause any harm to-" He was once again interrupted, but this time by you.

"Takeshi! I hope you weren't waiting for too long." You say while descending down the stairs, all dolled up.

Yamamoto's eyes widen and your dad glares at him.

'Their on first name basis!'

"You're thinking about it." He hisses.

"No hanky panky!" Yamamoto sputters out.

You look between your dad and your boyfriend. Your mom comes down with the camera and thankfully breaks the ice.

"I got the camera so in positions!" She shouts and pushes Yamamoto towards you.

He steadies himself and smiles at you. You return the gesture and wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to you. You place your cheek on his and turn to the camera.

Your mom takes a lot of pictures and squeals about how great the both of you look.

Yamamoto places the corsage on your wrist and is about to leave with you until your dad grabs your hand. You turn to him and you notice the box in his hand.

"Takeshi, can you wait a minute." You ask. Yamamoto smiles and lets go of your hand.

You walk up to your dad.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"This is for you." He hands you the box. You open it and inside is a beautiful and simple gold chain.

"Daddy, it's beautiful." You hug him and look at it in wonder. He smiles and puts it on for you.

"You know I love you right?" He asks, cupping your face.

"I know daddy." You tell him. You hug him and he hugs you back.

This is what he wants to remember. With his little girl in his arms he wishes sometimes that you would stop growing up. It is so hard to let go of his baby.

"You can let go now Daddy." You look up at him your eyes brimming with emotion.

He looks down at you and slowly let's go. You hug him tightly and kiss him.

"I love you daddy." You walk out the door with Yamamoto and run towards the limo where shouts can be heard. You laugh along with your date and enter the car.

The limo drives away and your dad looks on. Your mom hugs her husband and he hugs back.

"You did good."

"I hope so."

'My little girl…'

The day has finally come. Your dad walks you down the altar. He looks around and spots your mom crying with happiness and a couple of familiar faces from the boy's side. His eyes finally lands on the boy, who has become a man.

When Yamamoto wanted your father's blessing he confessed about his true line of work. Your mom was more than shocked and calmed your father down enough to listen. Your mom asked everything possible to ensure her daughter's safety. Yamamoto told them that he was more than capable to protect their daughter. Your dad wanted to strike the boy, but your mom was the one who pointed out that if you didn't want to be with the boy you would have broken up with him after knowing the truth, but you stayed.

The boy tells the father about a side that he already knew you had. Courage. Courage to walk a path with no hesitation and plenty faith. This is what he tried assimilate while walking you towards your soon-to-be-husband.

Walking down the aisle gave him the chance to remember all of the moments he spends with his little girl. How has she grown so fast? How has time gone fast? Before he knew it, he was at the altar.

He eyes the boy.

The priest asks, "Who gives this woman?"

Tears start to form in his eyes and his hold tightens. Your eyes soften and you whisper in his ear.

"It's still a little bit scary, but I want you know I'll be okay now. Daddy you can let go."

He turns to you and drops his arm. You bring him into a hug and he hugs you back. Some people in the church start to sniffle at the display. Yamamoto smiles in understanding.

He let's go and turns to Yamamoto.

"Bo-. I mean Takeshi. Take care of my little girl." Your father tells the man in front of him.

Yamamoto looks at your dad with confidence in his eyes.

"I will."

With a final kiss to the forehead your dad hands you to Yamamoto and seats with his wife.

His wife kisses his cheek.

"You know you have to let her go." She rubs his shoulder.

"I know."

The 'I Do's' were said and the kiss was given. Everyone cheers.

'My little girl…you will always be that to me.'


End file.
